


7 dias para o Ano Novo

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, MarkJinBum - Freeform, Markbum, Markjin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	1. 25 de dezembro

Os preparativos do Natal sempre são uma loucura e sempre começam no início do dia 24. Não importa se você vai passar a data sozinho, com o namorado, com os amigos, com a família ou com o seu gato, é sempre um dia trabalhoso e causa discórdia antes da ceia.

Só que o cenário perfeito para essas discórdias natalinas é na casa da sogra, com as famílias reunidas — a sua, a do seu namorado e a dos seus amigos encostados—, porque assim a discórdia é generalizada. Principalmente se os encostos que você chama de "amigos" sabem do ritual de fim de ano que você e seu namorado fazem, porque além da perturbação, tem palhaçada e indiretas o tempo todo.

Jaebum e eu estamos juntos a quase 5 anos. Ele ainda não me pediu em casamento porque concordamos que ainda não estamos prontos para isso, afinal, terminamos a faculdade há 3 anos e estamos começando a nos estabilizar financeiramente agora. Logo, juntar as escovas de dentes e dormir na mesma cama, oficialmente poderia esperar mais um pouco.

Entretanto, nosso ritual de fim de ano começou no segundo ano em que estávamos juntos, e sim, a ideia havia sido minha, 100% minha. E ele nunca reclamou. E nem teria porque reclamar. Contudo, depois do segundo ano desse ritual, resolvemos apimentar as coisas.

Sim, saímos do famoso sexo "baunilha" e fomos experimentar coisas diferentes, situações diferentes e sensações diferentes. Mark é o tipo de amigo que fica fazendo sugestões do que podemos experimentar, inclusive ofereceu a si mesmo para quando quisermos tentar um threesome — já que ele e Jackson romperam —. E de fato isso chegou a ser cogitado várias vezes, porém Jaebum sempre arregava.

— Jaebum arregou de novo? — O mais velho perguntou, enquanto o resto estava preocupado em discutir sobre a uva passa na maionese.

— Para a sua e a minha tristeza, sim. Pelo mesmo motivo de sempre. — Bufei. Jaebum sempre desistia por achar que ficaria muito enciumado ao me ver beijando o hyung. Maldito ciúmes de merda. — Mas vou tentar de novo.

— Isso ai, vai que uma hora ele desiste de resistir. — O ruivo brincou, porém eu sabia o quanto ele queria isso desde que nos conhecemos. O americano é um completo pervertido. — Tem ideia de como vão começar esse ano?

— Comendo peru! — Brinquei, ouvindo a gargalhada do Tuan, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Aposto que estavam falando coisas indevidas para o horário. — Minha sogra comentou e os meninos riram.

— Deviam estar planejando como vão comer o peru esse ano. — Jackson disse com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, que deixou meu namorado um tanto preocupado.

— E se estávamos? — Mark revidou. — Não é porque você prefere comer peito de frango que nós não podemos planejar os acompanhamentos do nosso peru.

E lá vamos nós de novo. Mark e Jackson estavam brigando usando frases de duplo sentido que definitivamente tem a ver com o final conturbado do relacionamento deles. Afinal, Jackson traiu Mark com uma garota, e ela nem é tão bonita e legal assim, sério. Na verdade, a garota é um pé no saco, super ciumenta e fresca. Jaebum fala que minha cara de ódio é tão nítida toda vez que ela respira perto da gente, que chega a assustar qualquer um. Não os julgo, eu realmente não suporto a garota, até a voz dela é ruim.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora da ceia, eu já estava planejando o que fazer com Jaebum quando chegássemos em casa, e bem, as ideias não eram poucas.

— Você podia prender ele na cama e usar gelo e leite condensado nele.— o americano havia sugerido logo que a ceia acabou e a troca de presentes ocorria. — Aliás, também pode usar meu presentinho.

Claro que a fala do ruivo me deixou extremamente curioso e excitado pelas possibilidades que surgiram em minha mente. Contudo, não tive coragem de abrir o presente do americano na presença dos parentes todos, pois eu sabia que seria algo impróprio.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando Jaebum e eu chegamos ao "nosso" apartamento. A ansiedade e a curiosidade sobre o presente do Tuan estavam me corroendo. Entrando, antes de olhar, Beom me abraçou por trás, distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço e ombro, me causando arrepios.

— Vamos começar a nossa primeira noite? — A voz rouca e sensual do acastanhado soou em meu ouvido.

— E tem como dizer "não" com você todo manhoso assim? — Minha voz saiu um pouco manhosa também, no entanto, eu não me importei, já que nós dois sabíamos que ele era o mais manhoso da relação. — Eu preciso pegar umas coisas, me espere na cama, completamente nu.

Assim que ordenei, caminhei até a cozinha pensando nas sugestões que o americano havia me falado anteriores. Gelo ou leite condensado? Em meio a reflexão do que seria melhor usar, lembrei-me do presente do mais velho em cima do sofá da sala e fui até ele. Algemas felpudas de cor preta, um chicote de couro e uma coleira negra com corrente.

Voltei a cozinha, agora com a sacola de presente, e peguei a forminha de gelo e a caixinha de leite condensado. Jaebeom sofreria nas minhas mãos de uma maneira deliciosa.

O Im estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, exatamente como eu havia pedido para que ele ficasse. Ele me olhou confuso ao ver o tanto de coisa que eu havia pego e principalmente curioso sobre o conteúdo da sacola de presente.

Deixei a caixinha e a forminha em cima da mesinha de canto e então abri a sacola, retirando os presentes e os colocando sobre a cama, observando Jaebum lamber o próprio lábio inferior e sorrir malicioso.

— Esse ano o nosso peru vai ficar gelado, doce e contido. — Eu brinquei, vendo o acastanhado se aproximar, permitindo que eu colocasse a coleira em seu pescoço. — Sabe que se quiser parar, é só me dizer, certo?

— Eu sei. Não se preocupe tanto, amor. — Ele me tranquilizou enquanto eu prendia seus pulsos em suas costas para então deitá-lo no colchão de barriga para cima. Tão lindo, tão meu. Juntei nossos lábios em um ósculo quente, intenso e sensual que deixou nós dois sem fôlego. Após descer os lábios pelo pescoço e clavículas do acastanhado, deixei uma trilha de chupões, me afastando para pegar o gelo.

Peguei o cubo e o coloquei no mamilo direito do Im, ouvindo-o gemer arrastado conforme eu movia a pedrinha gelada sobre a área sensível, logo mudando-o para o mamilo esquerdo fazendo os mesmos movimentos, enquanto sugava e mordiscava o mamilo direito anteriormente maltratado pelo gelo. Repeti o processo no mamilo esquerdo e então segui com a pedra por todo o abdômen do mais velho, até chegar próximo a virilha, onde deixei o cubo terminar de derreter enquanto buscava pelo doce viscoso.

Rapidamente abri a embalagem e deixei com que o líquido escorresse pelo membro rijo do outro, permitindo-o que escorresse até o períneo para assim, lambê-lo daquele local até a glande avermelhada, repetindo o processo algumas vezes ao notar os gemidos manhosos de meu namorado. Decidi então abandonar o doce que era deu corpo, e dar ao mais velho o que ele desejava, abocanhando o membro por inteiro, encostando meu nariz em sua barriga para então voltar lentamente até a glande. Jaebum gemeu arrastado com o ato e passou a empurrar o quadril contra minha boca, recebendo um tapa forte em uma das coxas como castigo.

Após um tempo de felação, me afastei novamente pegando o chicote. Im estremeceu ao sentir o couro passeando pela parte interna de suas coxas e até mesmo em seu falo, atingindo-o com força próximo a virilha e em vários outros pontos próximos a mesma — como as coxas e o abdômen—. O mais velho gemia rouco, dolorido, porém eu podia notar o prazer que ele estava sentindo mesmo com os movimentos das pancadas.

Forcei o menino a abrir as pernas, deixando-as semi flexionadas com os pés apoiados no colchão, me dando completo acesso ao ânus e parte das nádegas — as quais maltratei com o chicote antes de abandoná-lo sobre os lençóis e voltar a pegar o doce.

Derramei o conteúdo da caixinha no períneo do Im, observando escorrer até a entrada piscante, e ansiosa por ser preenchida. Lambi o caminho feito pelo líquido denso, rodeando o orifício com a língua antes de forçar a pontinha da mesma para dentro do corpo do mais velho. Beom se contorcia na cama, pedindo por mais, para que eu o fodesse logo, contudo, eu queria brincar um pouco mais antes de finalmente me enterrar dentro dele com força. Repeti o processo mais algumas vezes, me deliciando com as reações do acastanhado, antes de me afastar — desta vez com o intuito de retirar os objetos da cama para que eu pudesse aproveitar melhor o espaço.

Puxei Jae pela corrente da coleira, deixando meu namorado com a bunda totalmente para o alto, e empinada para mim. Não consegui resistir ao impulso de estapear as nádegas brancas antes de pincelar a entrada com minha glande, pressionando-a devagar, porém, sem realmente penetrar. Eu mantinha a corrente enrolada em minha mão, forçando Jaebum a ficar com o rosto longe dos lençóis.

Pude ouví-lo xingar quando o penetrei sem qualquer aviso em uma única estocada, indo fundo dentro dele. O canal estreito do mais velho esmagava meu membro de forma prazerosa, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma vontade louca de não esperar com que ele se acostuma-se com a invasão repentina e fosse fode-lo com força e sem demora. Entretanto, eu sabia que se fizesse isso, estaria apenas causando dor ao meu namorado e isso é algo que eu jamais quero causar a ele. Então, esperei pacientemente por um sinal positivo do outro e não desperdicei a oportunidade quando o mesmo veio, passando a me mover lentamente dentro de si.

A cada novo gemido rouco e manhoso, meu corpo instintivamente acelerava as estocadas, acertando o ponto doce do mais velho. Com a destra eu segurava a cintura de Beom e com a canhota, troquei a corrente pelos fios castanhos do mesmo, puxando-os para trás, arqueando a coluna alheia, enquanto o penetrava com força. Os sons de nossos gemidos eram altos, assim como o da cama batendo contra a parede e eu sabia que iríamos receber algumas multas e reclamações pelo barulho alto durante a madrugada.

Apesar disso, o importante era fazer o mais velho atingir o clímax da melhor forma possível e eu já conseguia ver os sinais do ápice se aproximando no corpo do acastanhado. As pernas trêmulas, a voz oscilante, as contrações de seu orifício e os pedidos para deixá-lo se tocar eram indicativos de que ele não aguentaria muito, e que seu corpo tentava fazer com que eu estivesse cada vez mais próximo do limite também.

Após um longo gemido rouco, Jaebum se desfez sujando os lençóis com seu prazer e se contraindo de uma forma enlouquecedora que fez com que eu também atingisse o orgasmo dentro de si. Aproveitei que estávamos tentando regularizar nossas respirações e tirei as algemas, deixando com que o mais velho se apoiasse para me facilitar. Eu queria soltar a coleira de seu pescoço antes de sair de dentro de si e cair ao seu lado na cama, para que ficasse livre. Sem nos importarmos com os lençóis sujos ou com o resto da bagunça, deitamos.

E nossa semana estava apenas começando.


	2. 26 de dezembro

Aguentar seus amigos bêbados só não é pior do que aguentar o Jackson bêbado quase 9 da manhã, pós natal, resmungando do quanto ele se sente ridículo por ter traído o Mark. Desde que eles romperam, há uns dois anos, Jackson passa os 7 dias do natal até o ano novo enchendo a cara e reclamando do quanto ele está arrependido e do quanto o Tuan não dá brechas para que ele possa pedir desculpas. E claro que ao meu ver, o hyung está certissímo de ignorar o chinês, afinal, o americano encontrou Jackson com a garota — ambos seminus — em sua cama e o cheiro de sexo era bem forte.

Como todo rapaz sensato, Mark colocou os dois para fora, apenas com as roupas do corpo e arremessou as roupas deles pela janela — assim como o resto das vestimentas e das coisas de Jackson que estavam no apartamento dele —. E foi assim que Jaebum e eu fomos parar no apartamento do americano, que na época era loiro, com um pote de sorvete e filmes de cachorrinhos. Acabamos tendo que dormir lá naquele dia, na cama com o menino, mas não aconteceu nada além de ficarmos secando as lágrima do mais velho e falando mal de Wang.

[...]

Claro que Jackson estava em meu apartamento contra a minha vontade, eu preferia estar na minha cama extremamente confortável e agarradinho com o meu namorado, porém, Wang havia me acordado cedo para que eu ouvisse o quão ele é um idiota pelo que fez com o ruivo americano.

— Pela milésima vez hoje, hyung, nós sabemos que você é um idiota. — Resmunguei, esse falatório repetitivo estava me irritando.

— Você é meu amigo, deveria estar do meu lado! — O mais velho resmungou meio mole por causa da bebida.

— Sim, somos seus amigos, Jackson. Entretanto, também somos amigos do Mark e você está empatando nosso segundo dia de foda. — Jaebum reclamou alto, se levantando e indo para a cozinha. — Vou te dar um café e te chutar para fora daqui.

— Devia entender que não importa o seu arrependimento, a merda foi feita e é bem grande para ser perdoada assim. Aceite que ele está melhor sem você. — Conclui, vendo o Wang suspirar frustrado e fechar os olhos, ficando deitado em meu sofá. 

Notei Jaebum voltar com uma xícara de café depois de um tempo, e que estava forte e sem açúcar, para tentar dar um pouco de sobriedade para o chinês. O Im aproveitou que o outro estava distraído com a xícara e me puxou em direção a cozinha.

— Já que esse empata foda não vai embora, é bom você não fazer barulho, porque eu não sei se vou conseguir me segurar até ele ir embora com você desse jeitinho. — O caso é, eu estava só de cueca, já que Jackson havia me arrancado da cama com o cheiro de bebida barata e com o choro irritante. Jaebum ainda teve tempo de colocar uma calça antes de Wang atravessar as portas do meu apartamento totalmente não sóbrio. Ignorando a situação, Im me colocou contra a bancada da cozinha, tomando meus lábios em um beijo necessitado.

Meu corpo foi erguido em meio ao beijo e colocado em cima da bancada, com o corpo do moreno entre minhas pernas, apertando minha coxa com a canhota e massageando meu membro por cima do pano com a destra. Os lábios do mais velho desceram por meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando a pele que se tornava avermelhada. 

O tesão se acumulava em meu corpo, a minha vontade era de mandar Jackson para o inferno e ao mesmo tempo gemer alto o quanto eu quisesse. Entretanto, por mais que eu estivesse irritado com o mais velho, eu poderia me vingar de outras formas, além do mais, era realmente interessante a adrenalina de transar na cozinha podendo ser pego pelo ex namorado do seu melhor amigo. E Jaebum parecia concordar com isso, já que em pouco tempo ele se encontrava com o rosto entre minhas pernas, mordendo as minhas coxas enquanto abaixava a cueca o suficiente para ter acesso a minha intimidade.

A boca molhada do moreno envolveu o meu falo até a base, enquanto as mãos apertavam minhas coxas e as mantinham afastadas. Enquanto sua cabeça subia e descia, ora rápido, ora lento, me torturando de modo delicioso, eu usava a minha canhota para me apoiar no mármore e a destra eu utilizava para controlar o volume dos meus gemidos. 

Com os olhos semicerrados em prazer, não pude ver muito bem os próximos movimentos do mais velho, porém, pude sentir quando o músculo molhado desceu por meu períneo e roçou meu orifício, apenas ameaçando penetrar. Tive que morder meu lábio inferior para conter um gemido arrastado quando senti dois dedos do Im invadirem meu canal, atingindo diretamente minha próstata, movimentando-os rapidamente contra o local.

Jaebum se afastou apenas para voltar a me beijar desejoso, antes de me derrubar da bancada e me colocar de costas para si, com o peito recostado no mármore e a bunda empinada. Senti o mais velho desferir alguns tapas em minhas nádegas e eu me permiti a gemer prazeroso. Então fui obrigado a morder meu inferior com força, devido a penetração sem qualquer aviso.

Eu sentia que estava queimando de dentro para fora, sendo rasgado, afinal, fazia algum tempo que eu não ficava por baixo. O mais velho foi paciente, distribuindo beijinhos e chupões por minha coluna enquanto esperava eu me acostumava com a invasão, vez ou outra sussurrava palavras carinhosas ao pé do meu ouvido, causando-me deliciosos arrepios. E ainda há quem pense que eu sou o "fofinho da relação", tão iludidos.

Rebolei para indicar que ele já poderia se mover. Jaebeom começou devagar, cauteloso, procurando por meu ponto doce e não foi preciso muitas estocadas para que ele o localizar, passando a se mover mais rápido, intenso e com força, fazendo com que eu tivesse que morder meu próprio braço como uma forma de "silenciar" os sons vergonhosos que escapavam de meus lábios.

Estava tão gostoso que eu mal conseguia me importar com o fato de que Jackson estava na sala e poderia acabar vindo para a cozinha e nos pegar desse jeito. Beom mordia meus ombros para tentar conter os próprios sons, já que eu o provocava rebolando contra seu quadril a cada nova estocada, e apesar de tentarmos conter nossos gemidos, era impossível disfarçar o som de nossos corpos se chocando fortemente. Entretanto, a essa altura do campeonato, eu só conseguia queria sentir todo o prazer que Jaebum era capaz de me dar. A julgar pelo ritmo em que estávamos, não demoraria muito para atingirmos o ápice, eu já podia sentir minhas pernas perdendo as forças e o meu falo latejando por uma atenção que não fosse o atrito com a minha barriga ou os materiais gelados da bancada.

Buscando um controle que eu nem sabia que ainda restava em mim, passei a contrair propositalmente a minha entrada, causando gemidos roucos e um pouco mais altos no acastanhado. Não aguentaria muito mais, tentei avisar ao mais velho que saiu de dentro de mim e me colocou em cima da bancada, com uma de minhas pernas em seu ombro, voltando a investir intensamente em minha próstata. Ao menos assim eu pude me masturbar enquanto recebia a massagem estimulante em meu ponto doce e em pouco tempo, eu estava sujando minha destra e meu abdômen com esperma. Jaebum veio logo em seguida, gozando dentro de mim.

Levamos um tempo para nos recompormos e, devidamente vestidos, fomos verificar Jackson, que dormia profundamente em nosso sofá, abraçado a uma almofada e sussurrando o nome do ruivo americano.


	3. 27 de dezembro

Mark havia me ligado, pedindo para que fossemos tomar café com ele, já que ele estava por perto e não tinha como recusarmos. A voz dele estava um pouco estranha na ligação, o que me fez ficar bastante preocupado, então tive que apressar o meu namorado preguiçoso.

Mark estava em uma mesa da área externa da cafeteria, uma bem afastada inclusive, com um elegante sobretudo preto e um copo de café amargo em mãos. Ele sorriu para nós, porém seu sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos.

\- Dormiram bem? - Perguntou, o cansaço do ruivo era visível e eu poderia dizer que ele passou a noite toda acordado, se afundando em pensamentos e café.

\- Nós sim, você pelo jeito passou a noite toda acordado e nem foi jogando pela sua cara de bunda. - Jaebeom respondeu e eu tive que dar uma cotovelada no mais velho para ele ser um pouco mais sensível quanto a situação.

\- Jackson passou a noite na minha porta. Acho que isso já diz tudo. - O americano respondeu, tomando outro gole do café após um longo suspiro cansado.

\- Qual foi o show da vez? - Perguntei.

\- O de sempre, me pedindo pra perdoar ele, para voltarmos, prometendo que não vai fazer de novo. - Ele não parecia irritado como no ano anterior, apenas cansado. - Quando ele vai entender que eu segui em frente? Ele não pode mudar o que fez e… meus sentimentos mudaram, só que é um saco ele ficar indo na minha porta chorar e a namoradinha dele aparecer lá de manhã para me ameaçar.

\- Ela fez o que? - Jaebum se exaltou, pedindo desculpas logo em seguido. Vejam, Jaebum costuma se fazer de desapegado, despreocupado e tudo mais, porém se tem algo que ele não aceita mesmo é que mexam comigo ou com o Mark. O Tuan levou anos para se soltar com a gente e começar a desabafar e ele tem o péssimo hábito de achar que ficar em silêncio não vai nos preocupar. Jaebum meio que se colocou como protetor do americano logo no segundo ano do mais velho com a gente, que foi quando Mark começou a se soltar um pouco mais e mostrar a manteiga derretida que ele é. Eu sempre achei que essa proteção toda que o Beom tem com o Mark na verdade é amor reprimido, e estranhamente essa ideia não me dá nem um pouco de ciúmes, talvez por isso eu tenha aceitado tão facilmente quando Mark propôs se juntar a nós no sexo.

\- Ela bateu na minha porta logo cedo, dizendo que era para eu sair da vida do Jackson, porque eu só atrapalho ele e coisas desse tipo. Até ai, okay, então ela disse que eu iria me arrepender se não fizesse o que ela pediu e riscou o meu carro! - Ele parecia levemente revoltado com a situação, qual é, todo mundo sabe que Mark não liga tanto para as coisas materiais, a não ser que sejam jogos. - Meu pai vai ficar bem puto comigo, não faz nem 20 dias que meu carro voltou do concerto por conta do acidente.

Ah sim, aquele acidente que quase nos matou do coração. Mark tinha ido viajar a trabalho, não era longe de Seoul então ele foi de carro. Só que na volta teve uma tempestade horrível e Mark disse ter visto algo na pista, foi desviar e capotou o carro. Por muita sorte não deu perda total no veículo, mas eu quase infartei quando me ligaram do hospital falando que o americano havia sofrido um acidente e Beom quase infartou junto.

“Apenas ferimentos leves” foi o que o médico disse quando chegamos no hospital, ainda de pijamas e descabelados. Eu quis bater no mais velho por ter sido imprudente de dirigir em meio a tempestade, mas a raiva passou quando ele disse que estava com medo de ficar parado no meio da estrada e algo acontecer. Afinal, é uma estrada bastante conhecida por desaparecimentos misteriosos e reaparecimento de corpos.

\- Por que não fala a verdade para o seu pai? Digo, sobre a louca que o Jackson está namorando. - Perguntei, afinal Mark não era muito de esconder as coisas do pai dele, porém desde que ele e Jackson terminaram, ele tem escondido o que vem acontecendo.

\- Porque meu pai adora o Wang e acha que eu to fazendo graça de não perdoar o garoto. E eu já tentei falar para ele que não amo mais o Jackson. - Fomos interrompidos por uma garçonete que veio anotar o meu pedido e o do Beom, Mark parecia chateado com o próprio pai devido a situação e até faz sentido, eu também ficaria chateado. - Minha mãe até levou numa boa, disse que não tinha fé que ia durar mesmo.

\- Então… você disse que seus sentimentos mudaram… mas é só por ter deixado de amar o Jackie ou tem algo a mais nessa história que te fez perder o sono? - Perguntei, claro que eu não iria deixar passar assim, Mark não é o tipo de cara que perde o sono porque o ex está fazendo drama na porta de sua casa.

\- Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. - Ele resmungou desviando o olhar com as bochechas coradas.

\- Quer dizer que meu hyung se apaixonou de novo? - Jaebum brincou com o fato do mais velho estar envergonhado. Mark bebeu outro gole do café, tentando arranjar tempo para não nos responder e foi salvo pela garçonete que trouxe nossas bebidas. Assim que a mulher se afastou, não antes de se abaixar mais do que o necessário somente para expor o decote para o americano e dar uma piscadela para ele antes de sair rebolando.

\- Credo, ela nem se toca que do ela gosta você chupa até o caroço. - Resmunguei, fazendo-os rir.

\- Isso é ciúmes, Nyoungie? - O mais velho perguntou. - Sabe que sou todo seu e do Beommie, principalmente agora que chutei o Jackson.

\- Claro que estou, ela deveria ter um pouco mais de classe, afinal não é assim que se seduz um homem. - Respondi, sorrateiramente retirando o pé direito de dentro do sapato e esticando até a perna do mais velho, notei ele se remexer na cadeira e arregalar levemente os olhos.

\- Eu acho que prefiro não saber o que está rolando embaixo dessa mesa, pois sinto que vou ficar puto. - Beom murmurou, fingindo estar distraído com seu café enquanto eu acariciava a perna do americano até alcançar o meu alvo. Pressionando da maneira certa, passei a massagear o membro do ruivo, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior com força. - Você não se controla não é? - o acastanhado perguntou.

\- Eu estou tentando te mostrar como deve ser maravilhoso ter nosso hyung todo manhosinho na nossa cama, mas você insiste em me negar isso, então preciso te convencer. - Respondi, como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima, sem vacilar os movimentos do meu pé enquanto bebia meu café.

Vi o mais velho respirar fundo, tentando se controlar, mas eu não facilitaria para ele.

\- A quanto tempo você não recebe um agrado, hyung? - Perguntei ao americano, sentindo o quanto rápido ele endureceu com o estímulo.

\- Desde que Jack e eu terminamos, mais ou menos. - Ele respondeu meio baixo, ofegando.

\- Deve estar tão apertadinho, hyung. - Eu comentei, passando a língua lentamente por meus lábios, notando o ruivo observar o movimento com a respiração pesada. - Ah como eu queria poder sentir você me apertando, Makeu.

\- Okay, chega, quer transar com ele? Vá em frente. - Beom falou, não sabia dizer se o tom ríspido era por ciúmes ou por tesão contido. - Mas não aqui. Tenha um pouco de decência.

\- E quem disse que não estou tendo decência? Não tirei as roupas dele ainda apenas por estarmos em público. - Eu comentei. Mark respirou aliviado quando afastei meu pé, após terminar minha bebida. - Então vamos para casa, hyungs?

Foi engraçado observar Mark retirando o dinheiro da carteira e pedindo para Beom pagar pra ele enquanto ele arrumava um jeito de se acalmar antes de sairmos. O mais velho arrumou o sobretudo de modo que disfarçasse o volume em sua calça colada enquanto resmungava que eu poderia ter pensando num modo menos visível de provocar meu namorado.

Beom não falou nada o caminho todo até o apartamento, parecia meio emburrado, não sei dizer bem o motivo, já que penso não ter pego pesado demais na cafeteria. Já dentro do apartamento e livre dos casacos pesados, puxei Mark para os meus braços, tomando seus lábios em um beijo quente. Podia sentir o olhar de Jaebum em nós enquanto eu empurrava o ruivo até o sofá, sentando em seu colo sem interromper o ósculo intenso.

O beijo foi interrompido apenas quando o ar se fez necessário, pude ver Jaebum encostado na parede, nos observando em silêncio.

\- Vocês usaram o presente que eu dei? - Mark perguntou, ofegante por conta do beijo.

\- Usamos, aliás, foi o melhor presente que recebemos. - Respondi, acariciando os fios rubros com os dedos enquanto distribuía selinhos pelo pescoço do americano. - Jaebum adorou apanhar com o chicote. - Segredei ao mais velho, vendo a pele pálida se arrepiar. Afastei meus lábios da pele sensível para observar a expressão do mais velho. Sorri malicioso ao notar o olhar do ruivo. - Foi isso o que ficou fazendo de madrugada não foi? Bateu uma pensando na gente fodendo com os seus presentinhos não é? Conta para mim, hyung.

A resposta do mais velho veio em forma de gemido, conforme eu rebolava no ruivo enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

\- Você está tão carente assim hyung? O que sua nova paixão pensaria disso? - Fiz uma pausa apenas para sugar a pele pálida do mais novo antes de puxar a camisa dele para fora de seu corpo magro. - Você se sentiu culpado, foi? Por isso não dormiu? Se sentiu culpado por ter nos imaginado transando e ter gostado disso? - Olhei para Jaebum e notei que ele estava com as mãos em sua própria cintura, se abraçando, se contendo. Sorri maldoso. - Me responda!

\- Sim! Oh céus! Sim! Eu fiz isso! - O americano respondeu, em meio a gemidos e ofêgos.

\- Você é um garotinho tão mau, hyung.- Ri de leve antes de passar os chupões e as mordidas para os ombros do ruivo, mantendo os olhos em Jaebum. - Me diz uma coisa hyung, Jackson nunca deixou você explorar os seus fetiches? É por isso que fica dando ideias para gente e depois nos imagina fodendo?

Ao notar que o americano estava meio perdido por conta do prazer, desci minha destra por seu abdômen, arranhando a musculatura e adentrei a calça, apertando o membro teso por cima da cueca. Mark gemeu alto, fechando os olhos e segurando minha mão com sua canhota.

\- Me responda, hyung! - Ordenei, vendo-o entreabrir os lábios para lambê-los.

\- Sim! Porra! - O lábio inferior foi mordido novamente. - Jackson não confiava em mim para isso. Merda!

\- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, Jinnie! - Jaebum se pronunciou, tirando sarro da situação. - Agora vou ser obrigado a rir da cara do Wang pelo resto da existência dele, já não basta eu zoar ele por ter traído o hyung.

Com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, direcionei minha atenção a Jaebum, sem parar de estimular o ruivo.

\- E porque você zoa o Jackson por isso, Beommie? Conta para nós! - Utilizei o mesmo tom dominante com ele, notando as pernas do acastanhado tremerem levemente.

\- Porque o Mark hyung é lindo e o sonho de qualquer pessoa. - Eles respondeu com um resmungo, provavelmente se sentindo contrariado por ter que admitir isso na frente do mais velho.

\- E por que você não se junta a nós, Beommie? - Perguntei, sabendo que até o fim daquela manhã, Jb cederia.

\- Ciúmes. - Revirei os olhos, sabendo que aquele não era o único motivo. Jaebum tem uma espécie de fidelidade entre amigos: O namorado (e ex) do meu amigo é mulher. Ou seja, está proibido ter qualquer relação além da amizade. Entretanto eu também que Jaebeom gosta muito do Mark, e eu quero ver a extensão desse gostar.

\- Para o quarto, Mark. E tire as roupas! - Ordenei saindo de colo do ruivo e indo em direção ao acastanhado. O americano obedeceu rapidamente, devia estar ansioso. Puxei o Im pela camisa, roçando nossos lábios numa provocação carinhosa. - Esquece que ele é o ex do Jackson, que aliás ficou tentando empatar a nossa foda ontem. Você sente tesão pelo Mark, eu sei disso, então deixa rolar, aproveita. Jackson não pensou em nada quando traiu ele e você ouviu, Mark nunca pode se soltar sexualmente. Você não quer saber do que o seu hyung é capaz?

Eu sabia que bastava plantar a sementinha da dúvida e regar com uma bela ereção que Beom acabaria cedendo. Por fim, permiti que o acastanhado selasse nossos lábios em um beijo quente, antes de levá-lo até o quarto onde Mark estava nu na cama e com a sacola do presente dele entre as pernas.

\- Tem mais dentro do armário, se quiser escolher com que vamos brincar hoje. - Informei, vendo os olhos do mais velho brilharem em expectativa, se levantando rapidamente e indo até a porta do armário onde eu havia indicado. - A prateleira mais alta, uma caixa preta.

Mark parecia uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos após ouvir o pai dizer que poderia escolher qualquer coisa. Ele espalhou os itens da caixa em cima do lençol negro e analisou cuidadosamente cada item, oscilando o olhar entre nós e os brinquedos. Ele separou uma palmatória, o chicote, um anel peniano e as algemas.

\- Vamos começar com algo leve. - Ele disse com a língua entre os dentes em um sorriso ladino.

\- Você conhece as regras bebê? - Perguntei ao me aproximar sorrateiramente da cama, Jaebum havia se sentado na poltrona ao lado da estante de livros, tendo uma visão privilegiada.

\- Obedecer e pedir para parar caso algo me desagrade. - Ele respondeu.

\- Pode morder ele, com força, é um sinal que a gente usa. - Jaebum respondeu. - Bater também funciona, caso sua boca esteja ocupada. - Parecia levemente preocupado, porém muito mais relaxado.

\- Quanta agressividade! - O ruivo comentou, dando uma risadinha logo em seguida, mostrando que estava ansioso pelo que estava por vir. Minha mente trabalhava em diversas coisas que poderia fazer com aquele corpo maravilhoso à minha disposição. - Gosto assim!

\- De quatro, agora! Deixa essa bunda bem empinada para mim! - Ordenei, pegando a palmatória, Mark obedeceu rapidamente, a ansiedade e a animação do ruivo me deixam ainda mais inspirado para brincarmos. Acariciei a pele pálida e macia, apertando com vontade antes de dar o primeiro tapa na nádega direita com a palmatória de madeira. - Sabe por que está sendo punido, bebê?

\- Sim. - O mais velho respondeu após soltar um gemido surpreso, porém satisfeito.

\- E por que está sendo punido? - Questionei acariciando o local avermelhado.

\- Por ter passado a madrugada me divertindo sozinho. - Ele respondeu sem hesitar, o que me fez sorrir satisfeito antes de mandá-lo contar. O som da madeira atingindo a pele, que se tornava cada vez mais avermelhada, era como música para os meus ouvidos, ainda mais combinada com os gemidos dos dois mais velhos. Enquanto Mark se deliciava com o prazer da dor, Jaebum estava tentando aliviar sua ereção enquanto se mantinha observando, o que eu achei um absurdo!

\- Beommie, eu estou vendo você se tocar? - A pergunta foi retórica e a movimentação do acastanhado foi rápida, colocando ambas as mãos nos braços da poltrona, como se elas sempre estivessem estado ali. - Tire as roupas meu bem e fique sentadinho ai, quietinho.

Assim que vi Jaebum me obedecer, voltei minha atenção ao ruivo, me abaixando para morder as nádegas avermelhadas do mais velho - elas estariam roxas no dia seguinte. Acariciei a parte interna das coxas do mesmo antes de acertá-las com a palmatória, o surpreendendo. Ao todo desferi 20 tapas em cada nádega, fazendo um carinho no local após o castigo, sabendo que a pele ficaria sensível por um longo tempo.

Puxei os braços do ruivo para trás, prendendo os pulsos com as algemas, aproveitei a posição do americano para deixá-lo de joelhos na cama. O som do toque do celular do Tuan chamou nossa atenção e assim que vi que era o Wang ligando, eu fiquei bravo, entretanto tive uma ideia maravilhosa para punir o chinês por tentar empatar a minha foda duas vezes seguidas.

\- Você vai atender, não pode gemer e terá que dizer que encontrou alguém para te foder direito. - Ordenei, colocando o celular perto do mais velho, no viva voz. Assim que a ligação foi atendida, Jackson desatou a falar, dizendo que não acreditava que havia sido atendido e que estava arrependido. Revirei os olhos com o drama do chinês e fiz um sinal para Jaebeom se aproximar. Assim que o acastanhado estava na cama, sussurrei em seu ouvido para que ele fosse chupar o americano daquele jeitinho que só ele sabe.

JB ficou de quatro na frente do ruivo, segurou o membro teso pela base e passou a língua por toda a extensão antes de colocar apenas a glande em sua boca, esfregando o músculo molhado na fenda da uretra, para então colocar todo o falo em sua cavidade úmida.

\- Ah! Jackie para de drama! - O Tuan resmungou tentando segurar os gemidos. Empurrei o mais velho um pouco para poder ter acesso ao orifício que pedia por atenção, afinal, estava há dois anos na seca. Separei as nádegas e passei a língua pelo local, vendo o ruivo se sobressaltar e ofegar surpreso.

\- Está tudo bem hyung? - A voz rouca do Wang soou preocupada e eu quis rir, afinal ele vai ficar muito puto e envergonhado quando souber o que está acontecendo. Peguei o chicote, deixando o próximo de mim para o que eu faria a seguir. Puxei Jb pelo cabelo, forçando-o a se afastar e deitei o ruivo na cama, de barriga para cima, colocando Jb de quatro em cima dele. Aproveitei para colocar o anel peniano no acastanhado, que reclamou do brinquedo, e então deixei que ele voltasse ao trabalho. Beom colocava o falo do mais velho inteiro em sua boca, atingindo sua garganta, lentamente, procurando provocar ainda mais o outro. Mark ia responder o chinês quando eu acertei lhe a coxa com o chicote, fazendo com que ele mordesse a parte interna da coxa de Beom, que gemeu em resposta ainda com o membro em sua cavidade oral. - Hyung? Está passando mal? Quer que eu vá ai?

\- Não! - O ruivo respondeu entrecortado, era nítido que ele estava com dificuldades de conter os próprios gemidos. - Eu estou bem! Cuida da sua vida Jackson! Porra!

\- Hyung, você está ocupado? - O loiro platinado perguntou, pude notar o tom malicioso e novamente castiguei Mark, desta vez impedindo Jaebum de continuar o oral para acertar a tira de couro em sua virilha.

\- Caralho! To bastante ocupado! - O ruivo respondeu meio gritado. Deixei que Jaebum voltasse a fazer seu serviço e ergui as pernas do americano, acertando o couro em suas coxas.

\- E eu posso saber com o que? Que barulhos são esses? - O Wang estava num misto de tesão e preocupação pelo tom de sua voz e claro que eu estava me divertindo com aquilo.

\- Eu estou fodendo, Jackson! - O Tuan respondeu, não se fazendo de rogado, já que tinha desobedecido minha ordem mesmo, e gemendo alto a cada nova chicotada. - De um jeito que você nunca me fodeu! Puta merda isso é muito bom!

Peguei um tubo de lubrificante na mesinha ao lado da cama e vi Jaebum umedecer dois de seus dedos e rodea-los na cavidade anal do mais velho, penetrando cautelosamente o indicador. Safado, ele sabia que eu ia esquecer do fato que Mark não transa há dois anos e iria penetrá-lo sem preparação. Retirei lentamente as minhas roupas, enquanto Jaebum preparava o mais velho, aproveitei e espalhei o lubrificante em meu membro e o que restou em minha mão usei para lambuzar a entrada do ruivo, inserindo meu indicador junto aos dois dígitos do acastanhado. Com a mão livre, puxei o celular do mais velho, vendo que o Wang ainda estava na chamada.

\- Eu não acredito nisso, Mark! - O chinês resmungou. - Eu to aqui há dias falando que me arrependo, que ainda te amo, e você está fodendo enquanto eu estou tentando me redimir!

\- Eu não acredito que você ainda não desligou! - Mark respondeu. - Já te falei umas mil vezes… Porra! Eu estou em outra! E você está sendo um bastante pervertido, além de pé no saco!

\- Você não soube satisfazer ele, Wang! Eu avisei! - Intervi, logo após retirar tanto os meus dedos quanto os dedos do acastanhado da cavidade e o penetrar em uma única estocada funda. - Eu disse que se você não cuidasse bem dele, eu o faria! E pela segunda vez nessa semana você está me atrapalhando foder!

\- Eu não to acreditando no que estou ouvindo! Meu namorado me traindo com o meu melhor amigo! - Jackson continuou o drama, revirei os olhos e Beom riu, sabendo que eu havia perdido a paciência.

\- Ex-namorado! Você fodeu uma garota na cama dele! Nada mais justo que depois de dois anos com você no pé dele, ele encontre alguém para foder ele de verdade! Agora por que você não vai chupar uma buceta e nos deixa transar em paz? Porque eu tenho que compensar todos os anos de foda baunilha que você deu para o hyung! - Eu respondi e já prevendo a próxima fala do mais velho, me adiantei. - Sim, o Beom sabe! Por céus Jackson se manca!

\- Bye, bye Jackson! - Jaebum disse antes de desligar o celular do ruivo. Sim, ele não desligou só a chamada, ele desligou o aparelho. - A gente pode transar direito agora? Ou mais alguém vai resolver atrapalhar?

Eu estocava devagar, já que Mark parecia querer arrancar meu pau fora de tão apertado que ele estava e Jaebum já estava no nível de apertar as coxas do ruivo para evitar foder a si mesmo com os dedos.

\- Senta gostoso Bummie, eu deixo! - Disse ao acastanhado, vendo os olhos do mesmo brilharem em expectativa e ele se ajeitar logo em seguida, alinhando o membro babado do ruivo com sua entrada e sentando lentamente, apreciando cada milímetro do falo alheio e gemendo ararrastado.

Mark soltou um longo gemido rouco de prazer por estar sendo estimulado tanto na próstata quanto em seu falo. O mais velho estava descontando o prazer em sua própria palma, já que ainda estava com ambas as mãos algemadas. Jaebum subia e descia, ora lento, ora rápido, às vezes até rebolando no mesmo ritmo em que quicava, levando o ruivo à gemer uma série de palavrões em inglês e algumas vezes até pedir para ser solto, o que eu acabei fazendo por pensar que os braços do americano poderiam estar um tanto dormentes por estarem a muito tempo na mesma posição e ainda sendo pressionados contra o colchão.

Assim que Mark teve as mãos livres, agarrou a cintura do acastanhado, o auxiliando nos movimentos de sobe e desce. Acelerei a velocidade da penetração, fazendo ambos gemerem mais alto. O som de nossos gemidos encobria o som da cama batendo contra a parede e de nossas peles se chocando, o cheiro de suor e sexo espalhado por todo o ambiente, nos deixando ainda mais inebriados pela aura de prazer que nos envolvia. Passei a oscilar a velocidade das estocadas, ouvindo o mais velho de nós exclamar alguns palavrões em sua língua-mãe entre os gemidos altos e não demorou muito para os primeiros sinais do clímax aparecerem no Tuan.

Os espasmos, a sensibilidade aumentada, o interior se contraindo, logo deram espaço para um longo gemido rouco e arrastado do ruivo que se desfizera dentro de Jaebum, que chegou ao ápice em seguida, perdendo as forças em suas pernas e se deitando por cima do outro, sem se importar com a sujeira em seu corpo. Não precisei de muito mais para me juntar a eles nas sensações pós-orgasmo, me desfazendo dentro de Mark e saindo de dentro dele com calma, para então me jogar ao lado deles na cama.

As respirações aos poucos se tornavam calmas novamente, assim como os batimentos cardíacos e o sono vinha.

\- Acho que devemos dormir um pouco, estou sem condições de fazer qualquer coisa fora dessa cama. - Beom resmungou, saindo de cima de Mark e deitando do outro lado, deixando o ruivo no meio.


	4. 28 de dezembro

Depois do sexo a três na manhã anterior, convencemos Mark a passar o dia conosco e assistir filmes da Marvel, afinal estávamos cansados e não tinhamos nada realmente importante para fazer, graças ao recesso natalino e por conta da neve. O Tuan, como um bom fã da empresa de quadrinhos — após ser facilmente convencido com as palavras “maratona Marvel” que escapoliram pelos lábios do segundo mais velho —, ajudou Jaebum a preparar chocolate quente para nós três, enquanto eu esperava a pipoca ficar pronta. Maratonamos os filmes até de madrugada, então viemos dormir juntos na cama, nos tornando praticamente um sanduíche humano na mesma.

Eu acabei dormindo na ponta da cama, enquanto Mark dormia no meio, entre eu e Beom, em uma linda bagunça de pernas enroscadas e muito calor humano, a ponto de as roupas se tornarem opcionais — afinal o aquecedor também estava ligado. Por estarmos tão perto um do outro, mesmo que a cama não fosse pequena para que isso fosse necessário, não foi difícil notar certa movimentação ao meu lado.

Os gemidos baixos e roucos do americano foram a primeira coisa a serem captadas por meu cérebro ainda sonolento e assim que abri os olhos, tive uma das visões mais bonitas e excitantes de toda a minha vida.

As cortinas abertas permitiam que os raios de sol, ainda que fracos por conta da neve que caia lá fora, refletissem no corpo do mais velho, que mantinha os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta. As mãos apoiadas nas coxas de Jaebeom, enquanto se impulsionava para subir e descer com maestria sobre o falo do Im, que parecia tão fascinado quanto eu pela paisagem que o Tuan nos proporcionava. As marcas da manhã anterior estavam um tanto arroxeadas, deixando o ruivo com uma aparência ainda mais sensual.

Jaebum movia o quadril contra a pelve do mais velho no mesmo ritmo com que o americano intercalava o movimento de cavalgada com reboladas. Podia sentir meu próprio membro endurecer com a visão que tinha do caralho do acastanhado entrando e saindo da cavidade anal do ruivo, que gemia contido, provavelmente tentando não me acordar. A cena à minha frente era tão linda que eu não sabia se apenas observava o ato intenso de ambos, ou se me juntava e os fazia sentir ainda mais prazer. Uma cena digna de um conto erótico, com uma descrição quase etérea. A perfeita união entre os dois homens mais belos da minha vida.

Minha destra acariciou lentamente meu falo endurecido, que pulsava diante ao estímulo visual que recebia. Passando o dedão lentamente pela glande enquanto observava Mark acelerar o ritmo de seus movimentos. Era nítido no olhar do ruivo que ele queria mais. Precisava de mais. E o acastanhado retribuía o olhar, querendo mais do americano. Jamais imaginei, em toda a minha vida, que ficaria em silêncio — dando prazer a mim mesmo e gemendo baixo —, apenas para apreciar o meu namorado foder o meu melhor amigo. Céus! Era um presente que recebia! 

Um sorriso sacana preencheu os lábios do Tuan ao notar que eu estava a observá-los furtivamente e deixou meu nome escapar em meio aos seus gemidos, que se tornaram um pouco mais altos, fazendo com que Jaebeom notasse que eu não estava mais dormindo.

— Se forem me acordar assim toda vez que o Mark hyung dormir aqui em casa, pode vir dormir aqui todos os dias hyung! — Murmurei, vendo os dois rirem baixo, sem tirarem o foco do ato.

— Por que não se junta a nós dois? — Jaebum sugeriu, sorrindo tão pervertido quanto o ruivo em seu colo.

— Sempre quis saber como é ter dois paus na bunda me comendo com força. — O mais velho se pronunciou e meu membro reagiu na hora, escorrendo pré-gozo pela fenda. Céus! Esse hyung ainda nos mataria de tesão.

Procurei pelo tubo de lubrificante que fora usado na manhã anterior — o encontrando perdido, quase totalmente embaixo da cama — e espalhei por meus dedos. Beom segurou firmemente a cintura do mais velho, limitando seus movimentos, para que eu pudesse prepará-lo para me receber junto ao acastanhado. Se eu pensava que Mark era apertado antes, naquele momento eu achei que a ideia de estar ali dentro junto ao coreano mais velho era simplesmente impossível. O meu indicador teve dificuldades para adentrar o canal já ocupado e foi esmagado pelas paredes internas do ruivo, passei a distribuir beijos e mordidinhas por seus ombros, enquanto tentava ganhar algum espaço para poder inserir uma segunda falange.

O acastanhado passou a masturbar lentamente o mais velho, esfregando o dedão na glande avermelhada do ruivo e o fazendo estremecer, enquanto gemia sôfrego. O próprio Im mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, afinal ele sentia meu dedo roçando em seu falo dentro da cavidade apertada. Com certa dificuldade consegui inserir o segundo dígito, sentindo uma resistência menor ao relaxamento vindo da musculatura, o que fez com que Mark passasse a quicar novamente e gemer manhoso.

— Nyoungie-ah! Vai logo! — O ruivo pediu, em um tom quase desesperado. Fiz questão de lambuzar bem o caralho com o líquido lubrificante antes de esfregar minha glande em sua entrada ocupada.

Quando minha glande adentrou o espaço, gememos em uníssono e isso se seguiu conforme fui adentrando a cavidade. O Tuan não quis perder tempo, encontrando prazer em meio a dor de ter suas pregas alargadas e sem cuidado nenhum passou a rebolar e quicar novamente, incentivando a mim e ao meu namorado a começarmos a nos mover contra o mais velho — que logo começou a perder a força nas pernas, conforme eu impulsionava o pau do Im contra sua próstata. Não me surpreenderia se eu recebesse algumas multas do síndico por conta do barulho excessivo, já que além de nossos gemidos altos, o som de nossas peles se chocando e o som da cama batendo contra a parede também eram presentes.

Contudo, a única coisa que me chamava a atenção era a beleza etérea de meus hyungs em um momento tão carnal. Mark arranhava com certa força os braços e abdômen do coreano mais velho, que por sua vez marcava a cintura do americano, deixando para mim a tarefa de marcar os ombros e as costas do mesmo. Era como se estivessemos tingindo uma tela em branco, que ganhava — além dos tons arroxeados do dia anterior — novos tons de vermelho, em diversos formatos. Jaebum foi o primeiro a atingir o ápice, sendo seguido de Mark que se desfez em jatos fortes e espessos, gemendo de forma manhosa os nossos nomes.

Sai com cuidado do interior surrado do mais velho, sendo acolhido pelos lábios do acastanhado, que logo estavam compartilhando o meu falo com os lábios avermelhados do Tuan. Vê-los lambendo e chupando cada centímetro de minha extensão e aproveitando para se beijarem em meio ao ato, me fez atingir o orgasmo em seus rostos, sujando os lábios e bochechas de ambos. Mark fez questão limpar o rosto do Im com a própria língua, carinho este que foi retribuído por Beom.

Como ambos estavam cansados, deixei com que eles voltassem a dormir e fui tomar um banho. A temperatura havia caído bastante lá fora e o branco cobria as ruas que costumavam ser movimentadas. Preparei um café expresso, com pouco açúcar, e algumas waffles — apenas para agradar o mais velho, que a tempos não comia uma refeição americana —, junto à uma calda de caramelo. Não demorou muito mais para que eu ouvisse a movimentação dos mais velhos, Jaebum levantou primeiro, indo direto para o chuveiro e Mark se juntou a ele logo em seguida. Quando ambos apareceram na cozinha, o ruivo estava vestindo um moletom do Im e o coreano mais velho estava encolhido em seu conjunto moletom favorito, logo se sentaram e agradeceram por eu ter preparado o desjejum.

Não havia um clima estranho ali. Na verdade eu sentia como se todas as manhãs devessem ser assim, com os dois ao meu lado, trocando flertes discretos comigo. Nosso clima de família foi quebrado pelo celular do mais velho, informando que seus pais queriam conversar consigo e pela expressão em seu rosto, ele não esperava que nada de bom viesse disso. Entretanto, Jaebum e eu deixamos claro ao americano que seríamos o seu refúgio, o seu lar, e que ele poderia voltar sempre que quisesse. Mas o sentimento de que o apartamento ficou mais frio depois que o ruivo saiu preencheu tanto o meu, quanto o coração de meu namorado.


	5. 29 de dezembro

Beom sempre foi o mais conservador em nosso relacionamento, ainda que estivesse aberto a muitas coisas, era difícil para ele aceitar e entender algumas coisas mais “modernas”. Por conta desse traço da personalidade do meu namorado que me encontrei bastante surpreso naquela manhã, após o mais velho ter passado o dia anterior em completo silêncio, quando o castanho quis conversar sobre relacionamentos poliamorosos.

Claro que eu jamais me imaginei conversando com ele sobre relacionamentos assim, ainda mais quando ele relutou tanto sobre o threesome, contudo, lá estávamos na cozinha, tomando nosso desjejum e falando sobre poliamor e sentimentos.

— Isso é complexo. — O mais velho murmurou, em seguida tomando um longo gole de seu café expresso. — Quero dizer, é muito além de só não ter ciúmes e não encarar a situação como uma traição, sem falar na avalanche de sentimentos que isso engloba.

— Sim, é complexo, mas todo relacionamento é complexo. Pessoas são complexas, você sabe disso. — Comentei, mantendo meu olhar sereno, querendo ajudar o mais velho a entender seus próprios sentimentos e curioso pelo motivo do silêncio anteriormente e a conversa atual. — Beomie hyung, por que isso de repente?

— Eu estive pensando…— Ele pareceu um pouco perdido sobre como começar o assunto. — Sempre pensei que sentiria muito ciúmes de ver você na cama com o Mark e que essa coisa de sexo à três nunca daria certo. Entretanto, não foi ciúmes que eu senti naquele momento, mas também não foi só tesão. Foi algo complexo e talvez um pouco parecido com o que eu sinto por você.

O castanho sempre tivera dificuldade em dizer sobre seus sentimentos e defini-los, por vezes se expressando muito melhor por músicas, por isso era divertido para mim observá-lo tentar falar sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Complexo era a nossa palavra para sentimentos e relacionamentos quando ele não conseguia definir exatamente o que sente em relação a isso. Quando ele se declarou para mim, havia me dito que eu era complexo e o fazia se sentir complexo, achei bem fofo e como éramos amigos, eu sabia o significado dele para complexo.

— Então, Mark hyung é complexo?

— Sim e ele me deixa bagunçado, tornando tudo mais complexo.

— E por isso resolveu pesquisar sobre relacionamentos poliamorosos e conversar comigo para… — Não terminei, sabendo que o mais velho entenderia onde eu queria chegar com o raciocínio e o que eu queria saber exatamente.

— Saber se estamos na mesma página… sobre o hyung conosco. — Sorri com o complemento. Afinal, não havia nenhuma novidade ali para mim. As atitudes do Im com o Tuan deixavam claro para mim que aquela amizade já havia passado para outro nível, pelo menos para o coreano, já que Mark sempre foi mais discreto e fechado.

— Quer tentar incluir ele no que nós temos? — Questionei, apenas para certificar o que eu já havia entendido sobre o que estava acontecendo.

— Não. Eu quero terminar o que nós dois temos e iniciar algo com nós três. — Ele respondeu, me deixando levemente confuso. — Não quero que ele se sinta um invasor, ou uma peça extra, quero que ele seja tão parte disso quanto nós dois.

— Então nós dois estamos terminando e nós dois vamos pedir o hyung em namoro? — Beom assentiu, sorrindo envergonhado. Sempre adorei o modo que o mais velho via as coisas da vida, mesmo com sua dificuldade linguística de se expressar. Sua complexidade é o que o deixa ainda mais belo aos meus olhos, além de dar um “que” de mistério já que nada era exatamente o que ele dizia, sempre há brechas, entrelinhas e letras miúdas esperando para serem decifradas.

Após um tempo debatendo sobre o fim do nosso namoro e sobre como faríamos para explicar isso para nossas famílias, resolvemos ir ao shopping para comprar algo que funcionasse para nós três. Claro, estávamos sendo otimistas com o fato de que Mark nos aceitaria e de que não havíamos sido só diversão de uma noite para o americano.

Assim que chegamos a joalheria onde compramos nossa aliança de namoro, sem nada em mente e ao mesmo tempo cheios de ideias e medos. Queríamos algo que nos representasse, algo simples, discreto e ao mesmo tempo belo e complexo. Talvez tenhamos olhado todo o estoque de anéis da loja, o que me deixou bastante insatisfeito, já que a maioria era ou muito extravagante ou muito simples e nada parecia combinar conosco.

Quando eu estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrar algo ali e partir para a próxima joalheria, notei os olhos de Jaebeom brilharem ao se deparar com uma peça. Um anel prata, com um coração feito do próprio metal do anel. Simples, discreto e ao mesmo tempo complexo pelo modo que o metal estava formando o coração, dobrando-se sobre si mesmo como se fosse um nó frouxo, sem ser possível ver a junção da prata. Era como se ele sempre tivesse sido forjado nesse desenho e ao mesmo tempo parecia uma peça encontrada na praça — feita por um hippie. Perfeito. Sem tirar nem por. Apenas, perfeito para nós.

O acastanhado não pode conter a felicidade ao notar que eu concordava com sua escolha e logo pediu por três peças daquele anel, deixando a funcionária bastante surpresa — afinal, é incomum, principalmente na Coréia do Sul, relacionamentos homossexuais, o que torna nosso futuro relacionamento um completo tabu para a maioria dos sul-coreanos. Quando as três jóias estavam dentro de sua caixinha, devidamente guardadas dentro da sacolinha de pano da loja, seguimos a praça de alimentação do shopping, sem saber o que queríamos comer e sentindo bastante fome.

Fui novamente surpreendido pelo mais velho, após terminarmos nossa refeição, quando ele sorriu malicioso para mim.

— Jinie, podemos transar aqui? — O mais velho sussurrou, mesmo que não fosse muito necessário, já que ninguém prestava atenção em nós e o local estava bastante barulhento, porém pude ouví-lo perfeitamente.

— Aqui? Na praça de alimentação? — Questionei, segurando a vontade de rir por tentar imaginar como faríamos em meio ao público e de modo tão exposto.

— No shopping. Pode ser no banheiro mesmo. — Ele deu de ombros, tentando passar a imagem de que estamos tendo uma conversa casual e não sobre onde faríamos sexo.

— E em qual deles você pretende? — Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto mantinha minha cara de paisagem.

O shopping possui banheiros temáticos e particularmente eu conseguia nos imaginar transando no banheiro da Alice no país das maravilhas, com o boneco do Chapeleiro maluco nos olhando. E como se lesse meus pensamentos, Jaebum assentiu, me fazendo soltar uma risadinha.

Às vezes somos tão conectados que me assusta. Discretamente seguimos em direção ao local desejado e adentramos uma das cabines, a mais afastada, ao notar que o ambiente estava pouco movimentado. Deixamos a sacola em um gancho que havia na porta e empurrei o mais velho contra a parede, juntando nossos lábios de forma carinhosa, mesmo que o momento pedisse algo mais faminto. Aos poucos o beijo se tornou mais intenso e os lábios do Im traçaram uma linha em minha mandíbula, descendo para o pescoço, onde deixou mordidas e chupões, até a minha clavícula.

Estávamos com pressa e não havia muito espaço, então agachei, abrindo a braguilha da calça de Jaebum e massageando seu falo por cima do tecido da boxer, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter os sons. A adrenalina deixa tudo mais intenso, mais gostoso, com o perigo de sermos pegos e expostos em um lugar assim. Assim que senti o membro ereto, abaixei a calça e a cueca, vendo aquela cena maravilhosa em que o pau salta para fora e bate na barriga, senti minha boca salivar e sem cerimônia alguma, o abriguei em minha boca. Chupava com maestria, dando bastante atenção para a glande sensível e para as veias saltadas, fazendo questão de socá-lo até o fim em minha garganta várias vezes e umedecê-lo bem.

O Im me puxou pelos cabelos, me fazendo levantar e juntou nossos lábios de forma sedenta, logo me virando de costas e me empurrando contra a divisória da cabine, puxando minha calça e roupa íntima para baixo e separando as bandas da minha bunda. Senti meus olhos revirarem e mordi meu braço direito ao sentir o músculo molhado do mais velho em minha entrada, lambendo e penetrando, enquanto eu rebolava em sua boca. Logo dois dedos se juntaram a sua língua, alargando o canal para si e massageando minha próstata.

Alertei, com a voz baixa, que se ele não me fodesse logo acabaria gozando sem deixar ele se divertir e ele riu, se afastando e fazendo com que eu me sentisse vazio.

— Empina mais para mim. — O acastanhado sussurrou em meu ouvido e minha pele se arrepiou, meu corpo obedecendo automaticamente, roçando minha entrada no pau duro, que logo começou a abrir caminho dentro de mim.

Fechei os olhos e novamente tive de morder o braço, Jaebum estocou forte, entrando de uma vez e atingindo meu ponto doce logo na segunda estocada. Inicialmente, o Im socava devagar, fundo e forte, pegando impulso aos poucos enquanto eu sentia minha mente se tornando nublada e minhas bochechas molharem com as lágrimas de prazer que escapavam de meus olhos. Gemi frustrado ao que senti o mais velho se afastar novamente e busquei por si, olhando-o confuso e o vi sentado no vaso sanitário, com a tampa abaixada claro, dando tapinhas leves em sua própria coxa, num pedido mudo para que eu sentasse. E foi o que eu fiz, me sentei de frente para ele, iniciando um ósculo quente enquanto sentava em seu pau com uma lentidão que não condizia com o momento em que estamos.

Busquei apoio em seus ombros, rebolando e quicando o mais rápido que conseguia, mordendo a tez pálida de seu pescoço em busca de conter os sons que tentavam escapar pelos meus lábios, enquanto Jaebum movia o quadril contra o meu, fazendo com que o barulho do choque de nossos corpos soasse alto, sendo abafado pelo barulho do shopping. 

Não demorou muito, naquele ritmo, para que eu sentisse espasmos pelo meu corpo e notei que Jb estava no mesmo barco, logo atingimos o clímax enquanto nos beijavamos e me levantei o suficiente para que o falo do mais velho saísse de dentro de mim. Nos limpamos com o papel higiênico mesmo, após recuperarmos o fôlego, saímos do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido.


End file.
